


[Podfic of] Duty vs. Want / written by merry_gentry

by EosRose



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/55906.html?thread=29613922#t29613922">Duty vs. Want</a> by merry_gentry<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:01:56</p><p>Arthur is torn between what he <i>should</i> want and what he <i>does</i> want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Duty vs. Want / written by merry_gentry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3894) by merry_gentry. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/gfds7kdc7nuivlwcz7wuhqr05iryuk3u.mp3) | 2.2 MB | 00:01:56  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/jfq9ei26ba51pyha858h0npvqyki5ge4.m4b) | 1.3 MB | 00:01:56  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/duty-vs-want).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources used in cover design:**  
>  » The background texture was provided by [dearest](http://dearest.livejournal.com).  
> » The [Scriptina](http://www.dafont.com/scriptina.font) font was provided by Apostrophic Labs.  
> » The mask was provided by [kagychan](http://kagychan.deviantart.com/).


End file.
